Attack on Titan: A Father in Disguise
by GraceMckinley
Summary: Eren begins to develop a great friendship with Levi, but what if the position that it's becoming is already filled? This is a short story about Levi and Eren. It doesn't have an exact position, but is some time after they joined the scouts and after the female titan. It doesn't have anything to do with the real story and facts might be off, but please, enjoy! NOT YAOI!


NOTE: I got a lot of the ideas in this from memes and pictures on the internet. Again, not officially my idea.

Eren sat back in the wooden chair, sighing in relief. Levi had pushed him harder than he had in the last five months. It had been exhausting and to finally be able to take a seat was relaxing.

As Eren lifted his hand up to wipe his face, the door opened, showing the Corporal himself.

"Sir" Eren saluted, standing quickly and raising his arms into the well-known salute.

"What's with this formality, I thought I told you, you can call me Levi" he replied, slightly annoyed but said with his signature poker face.

"Right, sorry"

"Moving on, Erwin is sending us on a last minute run to the capital. We leave tomorrow"

"What for?"

"The reason is not important, just go get ready with the others"

"Yes, Dad" The words slipped through before he could hold them back

"Excuse me?"

"Crap! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! I promise" Eren uttered, bowing to show sincerity.

"Stand up straight, you look like an idiot," Levi replied as Eren stood back up.

Levi waked beside Eren, pausing as he reached right in front of him.

"It's okay...son" he replied, banging Eren's four head lightly with his fist, trying to be friendly.

Eren chuckled nervously as Levi passed him and left the room.

"Geez, I am an idiot" he muttered to himself before wiping the anxiety off his face and leaving the room

*****TO THE COACHES!*****

"I don't understand why these coaches get so freaking hot" Jean whined, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Eren, Jean, Armin, and Mikasa all sat in the boiling wagon as it towed behind a separate wagon containing Erwin, Levi, and Hanji.

"Well, it's only science." Armin started, "The sun beats down on the coach and warms it on the inside. It's also probably because it's the middle of summer and it's ninety degrees outside"

"Great speech, but that didn't make it any less hot"

"You're right. Most likely it made it hotter, if anything"

"Then would you stop?!" Jean spat, "I don't want your brain fumes heating this thing up anymore"

"Actually, it didn't come from the brain. It was from the breath. It's warm and steams the place up. Yelling will do it also, and probably at a quicker pace, too"

"How about we open one of the windows?" Mikasa suggested before unlatching and opening one of the small windows.

A sigh from both Armin and Jean showed the relief they felt when a cool breeze swept in, cooling down the coach.

The group remained silent until reaching the capital.

"Did anyone else find out why we're here?" Jean asked, eyes trailed out the window, watching the villagers.

"No" replied Eren, "but, you don't think it's something I did, do you?"

"Eren, you worry too much" Mikasa replied, placing a hand on his shoulder in effort to comfort him.

"It only makes sense that he'd worry." Armin chimed in, "Every time he's been here, he's been on trial to fight for his life or risking his life to fight someone else"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he should worry about it!" Jean yelled, obviously annoyed by the three.

"I can't believe they put me in this cart" he mumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh well, there's nothing you can do about it now" Eren commented on his childishness, noticing the cart come to a stop.

"Looks like we're here" Armin stated as the door opened to show Erwin, Levi, and Hanji.

"Hurry up and get out" Erwin commanded, beckoning the four out of the coach.

They all complied and got out of the wagon, standing single file in salute in front of the three higher-ups.

Erwin and Hanji then left, leaving the four of them in the command of Levi, who turned and used a hand motion for them to follow.

The four followed closely behind, lined up Levi in front, Eren behind him, then Armin, Mikasa, and lastly Jean.

Levi lead them to a small room containing a rectangular table and benches on each side. The table had a tray on it which held glasses, stacked into a pile, and a pitcher, most likely containing a liquid.

"Please," Levi started, stepping out of the way and gesturing to the room, "take a seat"

Everyone gathered around the table and took a seat, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin on one side and Jean on the other. Levi left the room and a click was heard from the outside.

"Are we locked in?" Jean asks almost frantically.

"I'm not sure, but if we are, I'm sure there's a good explanation" Armin assured him.

It didn't take long for the Corporal to get back and in tow were Sasha and Connie.

"Hey, guys" they called as they entered the room and sat down next to Jean. Levi ignored the short greetings from them and took a seat at the foot of the table next to Eren and Connie.

"Commander Erwin instructed us to stay here until further notice. Feel free to chat amidst yourselves" Levi stated dully.

And with that, the chatter began. Connie poured a glass of tea - the liquid found in the pitcher - for everyone and the six spout out in joyous conversation, that is, everyone except Levi. He sat, staring at Jean. As the others began to notice one-by-one, they each turned their attention to Levi. What could he be thinking? His expression was unreadable.

"Did Jean do something?" Armin asked Mikasa quietly, who shrugged in response.

"Eren..." Levi called, breaking the unbearable, awkward silence.

"Yeah?" Eren replied, curious as to what he would say, but also slightly fearful.

"You're right" he started, "he looks exactly like a horse"

The room broke out into laughter from everyone except Levi and Jean, who was too depressed to say a word.

"Haha, duh" Eren replied through his fit of giggling.

Sasha leaned over and pat Jeans back "It's okay, better to embrace it than hate it" she said with a smile.

A small knock came from the door, stopping everyone's laughter and drawing their attention to the door.

"Hello?" Levi called out, waiting for the person on the other end to open it.

No answer.

After a moment, Levi got tired of waiting and walked over to the door, opening it himself. Inside the door way was an unknown man and, being out of sight from everyone else's view, seemed content in staying there.

"I," he started, pausing when words didn't form themselves, "I'm looking for Eren Jaeger"

The man had brown hair that ran down to his shoulder and green-hazel eyes. His round glasses, beard and mustache covered the remainder of his face. He was wearing a cloak that went down to the floor, hiding anything else that might have been underneath.

"If you want to speak with him, you'll have to first tell us who you are" Levi said with a slight snarl in his voice.

Eren stood up, hearing that the stranger was there for him, "Who is it?"

At the sound of Eren's voice, the man stepped forward and into the light, making his appearance clear to all in the room.

"...Dad?" was the quiet response that came out of Eren when he saw Grisha standing at the door.

"Dad?" Levi asked, obviously confused.

The room was silent, no noise heard other than the soft sound of the wind coming from outside.

"Eren, I've come for you" Grisha said, walking past the non-moving corporal and into the room.

"W-where have you been?" he asked, unable to move from his spot and unable to deter his eyes from their position.

"That doesn't matter. The thing is, I'm here for you now. I have to leave immediately" his voice was straight, not showing any side of emotion. No love or compassion, but not anger or fear either.

Eren dropped his head to his hands, the anger swelling up inside him. "You've been gone for five years and now you return? Where have you been. What have you been doing? I thought you were dead!" he yelled, unable to control his temper any longer.

"Eren!" Levi shouted, "Calm down"

"These are not things to talk about here!" Grisha shouted back, "Now, come! Or are you going to disobey your own father!?"

"If you are my father, then why haven't you been here these past years! The years where they have!?" Eren shouted, gesturing to everyone else in the room.

"I have been here for you! You just didn't realize it! Without me, you would be dead! You hear me? Dead! I am your father and that will never change!"

"Levi is more of a father to me than you ever were!" Eren shouted before clamping his hand over his mouth and looking around at the others. All of their expressions showed how surprised they were by his outburst.

"Fine" Grisha continued, his voice much calmer than before, "If that's how you feel, I disown you. You can have whoever you like be my replacement, but trust me, you will regret this. Far more than anything else"

Grisha then turned and left the room, leaving no trace of his presence left behind.

Eren sat down, his arms on the table, his head laying in them. Mikasa reached over and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Eren. You're right, he has no right to come back after all this time and make you follow him"

"That's not what I'm worried about" he said turning his head to the side some to see Levi still standing, transfixed with the surprised look on his face.

"Heichou" Eren called quietly, pulling Levi out of the trance. His face had softened some from the shock, but was still confused.

"Y-yes, Eren" he asked after a second of seeing them all staring at him.

"I'm sorry"

Levi's mouth went slightly agape at his apology, almost as if trying to find the correct words.

"No, thank you" he replied before taking a seat once again in between Connie and Eren, his poker face back once again as he reached for his cup to take a drink.

"What for?" Eren asked, sitting up more, now.

"You got the bastard to shut up. That deserves something, right?" he implies

"O-oh, okay"

*****MOVE ON WITH IT ALREADY!*****

"I still can't believe that was all they called us there for" Jean grumbled as the coach rode to the base.

"Well, it would be an event of itself. I bet Grisha went to the capital first because he didn't know where to find Eren, but when he asked to see him, they didn't want him to go alone in case his father intended something wrong. So they had us and Corporal Levi go with them. I wonder if we were all in the black about it?" Armin wondered aloud.

"It doesn't matter, had he have gone with Grisha I would've gone with him too" Mikasa chimed in, "I don't trust him and definitely wouldn't let him just take Eren"

"I wonder what would've happened had Eren gone with them" Jean pondered for all to here.

"Why do you think they had him go in the other wagon?" Mikasa inquired towards Armin.

"I'm not completely sure, but it's probably to protect him should someone come to visit"

*****IN THE OTHER WAGON*****

The silence was unbearable. No one had said a word yet as they rode. Levi sat across from Eren. Erwin and Hanji had been asked to remain in the capital and head back on a later date, but why had he been asked to sit in here alone. Levi's seemed to be transfixed by whatever he saw as we passed by the forest.

"Tell me," Levi spoke up suddenly, making Eren jump slightly "did you mean what you said back there?"

"Yeah, I really thought he was dead" Eren replied.

"No, the other thing. Do you really see me as a father?" he asked, not moving his eyes from their fixed spot.

Eren thought for a second. Was this a test? Or did he really want to know?

"I know you slipped and called me dad, and I know we seem to be closer than when we first met, but is this really like a father-son relationship?"

"I think a father isn't necessarily just the person who takes care of you." Eren stated, "It's someone you have a bond with. Someone you feel you can open up to with out feeling judged. Someone who looks out for you and instructs you in a way that makes you a better person. If that's what I'm comparing you two by, then yeah, you're definitely more like a father to me"

Levi looked over at Eren, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I'm glad"


End file.
